1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for managing unregistered terminals with sharing authentication information, and more particularly, to a system and method for managing unregistered terminals sharing authentication information with a registered terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (hereinafter OFDMA) or Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (hereinafter SC-FDMA) have been actively studied as methods available for high-speed wireless channel data transmission in a mobile communication system. As the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) being an asynchronous cellular mobile communication standard Institute, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system based on a multiple access method is being developed as a next generation mobile communication system.
Practically, a user purchases a mobile communication portable phone together with a device for storing authentication information such as a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) or a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) for a corresponding mobile terminal at the purchase time and inserts the storing device in a corresponding communication terminal. Through this, the corresponding communication terminal is recognized by a wireless broadband communication network as legal user and device, and communication service is possible. In particular, billing is charged for an authentication device such as a corresponding USIM/UICC card.
Accordingly, a user desiring to use a plurality of wireless broadband terminals should purchase an authentication device such as a USIM/UICC card each time a terminal providing a wireless broadband communication function is purchased, and mount the device in a corresponding wireless communication terminal.
Moreover, to access devices such as cameras, notebook computers, and Motion Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) Layer Audio 3 (MP3) players a wireless broadband communication network, and to receive services therefor, a mobile communication terminal mounting the foregoing authentication device therein should be used. This method refers to a relay mode.
FIG. 1 illustrates a communication method based on a relay mode of devices in accordance with the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a portable phone 2 provides a wireless communication function and accesses a wireless broadband communication network 1. Application services through real communication are performed in an external device such as a notebook computer 3 that is connected by a wired or wireless line. A communication service fee is charged with respect to the portable phone 2.
Several problems are realized by such an arrangement on the user's side. First, a plurality of USIM cards should be mapped to self-billing. Namely, each time a user purchases a device providing a wireless broadband communication function, the device must be associated with self billing. Accordingly, when there are plural enterprisers or an enterpriser charges a separate billing with respect to respective USIM cards, the user inconveniently receives plural notices, which increases the likelihood that such notices are lost.
When a device providing a rarely used wireless broadband communication function is misplaced, a USIM card can be lost due to another person's malicious intent. In this case, it is difficult to solve billing problems when a user does not use services until a corresponding subscriber recognizes the problems.
Another important user issue concerns infrequently used wireless broadband communication functions. For example, a user always carries a portable phone, and turns-on power for 24 hours and calls frequently. However, with a camera, there is a significant difference between the photographing numbers according to persons, and a user does not transmit photographs anywhere through a wireless communication function. With a game machine, a wireless communication function is activated when playing an on-line game.
In particular, a communication function in an MP3 player may be only briefly used for downloading several sound sources. Accordingly, a wireless broadband communication technology has been gradually applied. However, compared with a portable phone, in a terminal without using a wireless communication function, a separate purchase and application of an authentication device such as a USIM is inconvenient for a user, and is cost-ineffective for a user and an enterpriser's management.
It is possible to separate a USIM card from a portable phone to insert it into a camera, a notebook computer, an MP3 player, or a game machine when necessary. However, a voice phone function is inconveniently stopped such that the most necessary service is disabled for a certain time.